Traditionally, Redirect-Information Attribute-Value Pairs (AVPs) have been used to redirect users who have exceeded their allotted quota in a mobile network data plan. The Redirect-Information AVP only identifies the Internet Protocol (IP) address or the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the redirect server. Any other URLs or IP addresses that the user needs to visit in order to purchase additional quota is currently not communicated in this AVP. In order to allow the user to visit the secondary sites, the operator typically configures some static rules on a Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF) in order to free rate the traffic that is destined to (or originating from) these secondary sites. This forces the operator to always manage and maintain this static configuration on the PCEF. This can become cumbersome as the operator would have to configure these static rules on each PCEF whenever the operator signs up contracts with other resellers (as each of the resellers would have their own redirect URLs and secondary sites).